Cliffdiving
by slowdance
Summary: Oneshot. Sleeping in the same bed turns out to be so much more for Sano and Mizuki. Warning: Lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Kimi or any of it's characters.

A/N: This is my second attempt writing something like this. Wrote it once for another pairing but didn't like the outcome... Hope this turns out better than the previous one. Review and tell me how I did, please:D

* * *

Sano groaned internally as she snuggled up comfortably against him. Easy for her. She wasn't the one with the uncomfortable feeling in her pants. They slept in the same bed when she had troubles falling asleep, or when she had nightmares, was worried, or even when there was a thunderstorm. It was getting harder and harder for him to sleep every single time.

"Mizuki."

She turned around to to meet his gaze questioningly, her face barely an inch from his own.

Sano immediately found the both of them getting redder and redder. He noticed her ears were tinged red, it was adorable.

"Sa-Sano?"

His gaze on her was intense, almost... hungry. She found herself thinking how sexy that was, and her blush immediately deepened. Mizuki shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and waited for him, expecting him to say something that would dissipate the atmosphere between them that was filled with tension.

He looked into her eyes, big, bright, innocent, extremely naive. She did not know what she did to him. Sano zoomed in on her lips as they curled into the syllables that fashioned his name. They were rosy, moist, pouty, and he could not deny, utterly kissable. He swallowed.

It was then that he gave up playing the nice guy.

He closed the inches between them and claimed her lips. He heard her gasp, imagined her wide eyes, then felt her lips move against his own. His kiss grew from gentle and sweet to passionate and needy in seconds. He wanted her so badly, the bulge in his boxers was about to explode. He broke the kiss and stared at her, smiling a little as her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused as to why he had suddenly stopped.

Mizuki was enjoying herself, she couldn't deny. After all, wasn't this was she had been dreaming of? When Sano suddenly stopped, she got a little scared. Was she that repulsive a kisser? Nobody had ever told her she was that bad. Well, not that they had told her she was a good kisser either. That got her a little worried. Had she screwed things up? She gazed up at him, wanting to know why he had broke contact between them.

He kissed her once on the lips.

"I've got something to tell you before we do anything else."

Mizuki blushed at 'anything else'. She cocked her head to one side, motioning for him to tell her.

"I know your secret." He had stated simply, as if he was telling her that Yuujirou had just gone for his walk.

It was then that she remembered she had a secret to keep. Kissing Sano had killed off a few million braincells, and she had totally forgotten she even had a secret. A secret that could screw up her life if told to the wrong person. Her eyes grew huge. She froze.

"Wha-Wha-What? When? How? Why?" Was all she could come up with.

He kissed her again.

"Long time ago. Don't worry. Won't tell. Promise." He mumbled incoherently between kisses. He could feel her visibly relax.

"Thank you, Sano." She smiled widely at him. It was stunningly beautiful, her smile, and he fell in love with her all over again.

He bent down to taste more of her and adjusted them so he was on top. He traced kisses from her lips, to her jawline, to her ear, where he bit her lobe playfully. He could feel her hands wrapped around the small of his back. It was a cold night, but the contact between them was searing hot. He moved down lower to her neck, and placed his mark on her white skin. It would be obvious later on, but it was exactly what he wanted.

Her hands were pressed against his back, loving the feel of his lean muscles under his shirt. Sano was doing strange things to her, making her feel something she had never felt before, which was absolute want and need, and it pooled as heat near her thighs. Mizuki felt his hands on her chest. She could feel his cool touch from under the fabric of her shirt.

Sano went insane as he felt her nipple harden from contact with his hands. Her breast fitted perfectly into his palms. He needed more, having become quite greedy, so he took off her shirt.

Mizuki helped Sano out of her shirt, and shivered as the cool air hit her body. The shirt was flung into a far corner of the room as Sano marveled at the lady he had in front of her. Her skin was smooth like tofu, she was soft and milky white. She was an angel. He kissed her again, even more passionately that before, moving down South to taste her skin. He took a nipple in his mouth as his hands moved to knead the other. He licked, sucked, tasted, nipped. God she was addictive. He could almost feel himself coming right there and then. He lavished his attention on the other one, groaning from pure need. He loved the way she writhed under him, the way she unconsciously rose her hips, ground them against him, wanting him there, telling him without words. He laughed coarsely against her skin at her actions. That turned her on even more.

Mizuki by now had already rid him of his shirt. Her hands moved all over his body, wanting to feel him everywhere, wanting to memorize all his tiny scars that felt bumpy with the rest of his skin. Her hands flew to his hair, fisting it as he gave his undivided attention to her breasts. She mewed instinctively, it felt so good. He could do things to her that she never thought possible. He smiled, and moved up to meet her lips again.

Sano's fingers idled at the band of her shorts, and in one swift motion pulled them down. They joined the growing pile of clothes on the other side of the room. He ran his hands up her legs, inching nearer and nearer to her thighs. Never once did he stop moving his lips against hers. His fingers traced lazy patterns on her thighs, teasing her as they moved nearer to the place she wanted to be touched most, then retreating almost suddenly. It drove her absolutely stark crazy. Finally he removed the last offending piece of article on her body, and his fingers dived into her. She cried out in pure pleasure, and he almost died as she whispered his name. He moved his fingers inside her, mimicking what he desperately wanted to do, with his other anatomy and Mizuki swore she was about to go mad. She pulled down his boxers to be fair and smiled as he gasped in surprise. She drew a breathe as he ran his thumb over her clit. She wasn't the only one capable of surprises.

"Mizuki." He called her and immediately her eyes flew open. His fingers had stopped moving just as she was about to go over the edge.

"Sano. Please. Don't stop."

He laughed. Low, throaty, utterly sexy. "Stop what?" He said in mock confusion. He was going to make her beg.

She closed her eyes, brows furrowing in frustration. "That."

He titled his head slightly, "What's that?"

Her fingers were tangled in his hair. "That." was all she could squeeze out of herself, as she squirmed, wanting him to continue what he had stopped.

He moved his fingers in and out once. "This?" He asked, amused.

She nodded. Adjusting her hips a little, "Sano. Please."

He laughed again and withdrew his fingers. He positioned himself atop of her and kissed her lips, brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I'll try to make it painless okay?" He searched her eyes, waiting for her approval. She nodded and braced herself. He bit her lips as he pushed in.

Sano groaned and almost had to stop himself from releasing right there and then. He stilled himself, waiting for her to adjust, and when she finally moved a little, he took it as a sign and started moving against her. His strokes grew faster as she too, moved to meet him. He could hear her soft, breathy little pants which pushed him a little nearer towards the euphoria they were headed towards. His own breathing got rougher, shallower. He fitted all of himself inside her as he wrapped her legs around his hips. He swore he forgot his name. Finally, he felt her tighten, and cry out, calling his name as she fell into an abyss of pleasure. He too followed straight after, and it was the sweetest experience ever.

He almost collapsed on top of her, rolling over just in time. The next few moments were spent catching their breathes, recounting the most amazing few minutes they had just experienced. He wanted to memorize, remember every tiny little detail. However, all he could remember were hazy scenes of pure adrenaline and sweet pleasure. He finally opened his eyes, and turned to face her. He smiled and brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of her eye. She was so beautiful to him. He would never be able to live without her. He pressed a kiss to her lips, this time sweet, gentle, chaste.

"I love you, Mizuki."

She opened her eyes slowly and moved, snuggling against him. She yawned, and he let out a tiny laugh. She said, right before she fell into deep slumber, "I love you, too."

**End.**


End file.
